The King and His SunShine
by Varnatsu
Summary: [KageHina] Hinata adalah seorang pelayan pribadi dari seorang Pangeran Kerajaan yang egois bernama Kageyama. Muncullah masalah akibat Keegoisan si pangeran.


**The King and His SunShine : part [1/2]**

 **Pairing : Kageyama x Hinata**

 **OS : Haikyuu!**

 **PS : This is Boy x Boy Love Story. Don't Like, don't read.**

 **..**

 **enjoy**

…

 **..**

 **..**

Hinata menonton Kageyama yang sedang berlatih pedang dengan Gurunya. Pangeran berambut hitam lurus itu bergerak dengan lincah. Hinata tahu benar bahwa Yang Mulianya punya strategi dan teknik berpedang yang bagus. Bukan hanya bagus, namun sangat bagus, sampai-sampai dia terkenal sampai ke negeri seberang. Latihan itu berjalan cukup seru. Sampai akhirnya berakhir dengan terlemparnya pedang Kageyama ke udara dan jatuh tepat di depan Hinata.

Kageyama mengusap keringatnya dan berjalan mendatangi Hinata.

"Ambilkan aku minum."

Hinata menurut dengan menambahkan handuk keringat untuk Yang Mulianya. Kageyama duduk di sampingnya dan meminum air yang diberikan Hinata dengan cepat.

"Teknikmu semakin membaik" Komentar Hinata basa-basi.

"Sudah seharusnya."

"Apa menurutmu cara mengajar Ayah itu gampang dimengerti? " Ayah Hinata, yang juga merupakan guru pedang Kageyama terlihat sedang duduk santai saat anaknya bertanya soal dia.

"Begitulah. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

" Aku cuman bisa melawan dengan kecepatan."

"Keahlianmu memang di situ."

"Tapi aku masih belum apa-apa dibanding kau."

"Kau hanya perlu berlatih lagi"

Hinata tak meneruskan kalimatnya. Datar, seperti biasa. Pangeran itu selalu ketus. Bahkan dengan Hinata sekalipun. Tapi Hinata sendiri tidak akan bisa memprotes apapun, karena Kageyama adalah seorang Putra Mahkota. Salah satu calon pengganti yang akan mewarisi posisi Raja di negeri ini, Negeri Karasuno.

"Hari ini para pelayan masak makanan apa?"

Hinata menggeleng "Tidak tahu. Kau mau sesuatu?"

"Tidak."

"Berharap kare babi lagi?"

Kageyama memalingkan muka. Tebakan Hinata benar.

Kageyama berdiri diikuti Hinata sambil membawa barang-barang bawaan Si Pangeran. Mereka berjalan beriringan. Pemandangan yang lumrah di kerajaan sore itu.

Hinata, seorang pemuda berumur 20 tahun yang mengabdikan dirinya untuk menjadi pelayan kerajaan. Sebuah hal yang menguntungkan karena Ayahnya juga seorang guru pedang di sana. Hinata mengenal Kageyama sejak kecil. Bermula dari ketidak sengajaan Hinata menolong Kageyama yang hampir tertangkap oleh pasukan penyusup dari negeri musuh ketika mereka berdua masih berumur 7 tahun, Ayah Hinata akhirnya diangkat menjadi Guru pedang dan Hinata menjadi pembantu di kerajaan sebagai hadiah. Dan tentunya , membuat Hinata menjadi akrab dengan Kageyama.

" _Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'Yang Mulia', 'Pangeran' atau yang lainnya. Aku akan memanggilmu Hinata, panggil aku Kageyama."_

" _Ta-.. tapi pangera-"_

" _Ini Perintah!"_

Hinata kecil tidak bisa membantah. Akhirnya mau tak mau ia menurut.

Waktu itu Hinata merasa sangat canggung dalam memanggil si pangeran dengan sebutan "Kageyama" saja. Tapi Pangeran berambut hitam itu terus-terusan marah bahkan jika Hinata memanggilnya 'pangeran' karena kelupaan.

Kageyama punya saudara tiri dari dua istri Raja yang lain selain ibunya. Yang paling Hinata kenal adalah Pangeran Kindaichi dan Pangeran Kunimi. Lucunya, Kageyama sama sekali tidak akrab dengan mereka. Justru Kageyama selalu memanggilnya setiap hari. Ia bahkan rela menyusul Hinata yang sedang membersihkan taman kerajaan dan menarik bocah berambut jeruk itu agar ikut dengannya. Dia berbicara dengan Hinata seperti berbicara dengan temannya sendiri. Hinata pun akhirnya terbiasa. Dia terbiasa berbicara santai dengan Kageyama. Mereka sering beradu pendapat. Dan secara tidak di sengaja, keakraban itu membuat Hinata suka dengan sang Pangeran, Ia sendiri heran kenapa ia suka dengan si egois itu, terlebih mengingat mereka berdua sama-sama laki-laki. Tapi tetap saja, di satu sisi Hinata paham benar kalau kedudukan mereka berbeda. Terlalu jauh berbeda. Kedudukan itulah yang membuat Hinata tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa dengan perasaanya sampai saat ini.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan Kageyama, Hinata?" pertanyaan itu sering terlontar dari Ratu, ibu dari Kageyama.

"Dia baik-baik saja, Yang Mulia. Ilmu berpedangnya semakin bagus."

"Apa menurutmu dia akan jadi raja yang hebat?"

"Tentu saja!" Hinata mengangguk mantab.

Hinata juga menjadi batu loncatan Ibu Kageyama untuk mendekati putra tercintanya. Kageyama selalu bersikap cuek dengan siapapun. Bahkan pada Sang Ratu. Karena 'penolakan' itu, akhirnya sang Ratu meminta Hinata untuk terus mendampingi sang Putra Mahkota. Hal itu sempat membuat Hinata kesal dan memprotes Kageyama.

" _Apa hak mu berpendapat seperti itu? Itu bukan urusanmu."_

Entah dari siapa, Kageyama mewakili sikap egois yang membuat semua orang kesal padanya. Kageyama bukan pangeran yang disukai. Tapi mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan rasa benci mereka karena keahlian pedang Kageyama memang bagus dan tidak ada yang bisa menandinginya. Banyak sekali protes yang masuk ke telinga Hinata dari orang-orang di sekeliling kerajaan. Mereka juga meminta Hinata agar Hinata mengingatkan akan sikap egois Kageyama. Tapi Bahkan seorang Hinata pun tak mampu melakukannya. Kageyama tetap egois. Jadi, kalau seorang Hinata memprotes hal seperti itu, paling tidak, itu adalah jawaban yang wajar dari seorang Kageyama.

Di mata orang lain, sepertinya memang Hinata yang menjadi satu-satunya orang tahan dengan sikap Kageyama. Lagi pula, Kageyama hanya mau terbuka padanya, hanya mau didekati olehnya, dan hanya Hinata yang dia ijinkan untuk berjalan di sampingnya. Keadaan itu membuat Hinata harus mengabdikan dirinya secara utuh pada Kageyama. Itu sama sekali bukan hal yang dicita-citakan Hinata waktu kecil. Tapi dalam hati ia merasa senang, karena itu artinya ia bisa terus mendampingi sang Pangeran. Hingga akhirnya, Tiga belas tahun berjalan tanpa terasa. Kedua pemuda itupun menginjak usia 20 tahun.

Dan yang menyambut mereka adalah Perang.

Tahun ini adalah tahun ketiga dari peperangan besar antara kerajaan Karasuno dengan kerajaan yang sudah menjadi musuh bebuyutan mereka. Kageyama dan Hinata sudah berkali-kali ikut dalam perang itu. Untungnya mereka masih bisa bertahan sampai sekarang.

"Hari ini ada pertemuan untuk membahas strategi perang selanjutnya. Nanti, jam 5 sore." Hinata mengingatkan pangerannya setelah mengantarkan baju yang diminta Kageyama sebelumnya.

"Hm."

Jawaban yang datar dan malas.

Ada yang membuat Kageyama tidak nyaman akhir-akhir ini. Penyebabnya adalah hasil perang sebelumnya.

Kelompok pasukan yang dipimpin Kageyama mengalami kekalahan besar. Sepertinya karena terkenalnya kemampuan berpedang Kageyama, membuat musuh memusatkan diri pada perlawanan terhadap kelompok pasukan yang di pimpinya. Hal itu membuat Kageyama kebingungan. Akhirnya Kageyama pun tidak terkontrol, dia mengalami kekacauan.

Sifat egoisnya muncul saat pertempuran itu terjadi.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN? SEIMBANGKAN POSISI KALIAN DENGANKU!"

"SERANG MEREKA LEBIH CEPAT! TURUTI PERINTAHKU!"

"LAKUKAN INI, BODOH!

"LAKUKAN ITU!"

Memang, semua menurut. Tapi perintah yang diberikan Kageyama bukan perintah yang mampu dijalani dengan mudah oleh pasukan-pasukannya. Mereka tidak mampu menyeimbangkan kemampuan mereka dengan strategi yang dijalankan oleh Kageyama. Bahkan sampai seorang pasukkannya memberanikan diri untuk menentang Kageyama. Tapi Kageyama tetap bersikeras. Hingga, 70% pasukannya gugur. Ya, Karena keegoisan Kageyama.

Berita kekalahan itu menyebar dengan cepat ke seluruh kerajaan. Hinata yang berbeda kelompok pasukan Kageyama tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dengan itu. Tapi yang jelas, Kageyama semakin terpojok, ia semakin 'ditolak' oleh orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

* * *

.

.

Rapat sudah berjalan sekitar lima belas menit. Seluruh anggota keluarga kerajaan dan perdana mentri utama berkumpul di tengah ruangan. Hinata dan beberapa pengawal lainnya menunggu di samping ruangan, menunggu segala perintah dan anjuran.

Kageyama tak terlalu banyak bicara. Raut mukanya tidak menunjukkan rasa puas pada strategi yang telah dijelaskan oleh salah satu perdana mentri utama.

"Aku rasa itu bisa dilakukan untuk sementara waktu."

"Apa tidak bisa dengan menggunakan Strategi penyerangan B saja? Itu akan memperkuat kondisi." Kageyama yang sedari tadi diam mulai membuka suara.

"Tidak untuk saat ini, Kageyama. Jangan kehilangan banyak pandangan." Sang Raja menimpali.

"Tapi Ayah, celah sebelah sini bisa di isi dengan sekitar seribu pasukan. "

"Mereka tidak akan mampu bertahan."

"Tapi kalau kita tidak bergerak cepat, musuh akan menyerang lebih dulu."

"Kau harus lihat kondisi, Kageyama!"

"Aku melihatnya! Dan strategi yang paling bagus adalah strategi B! Kau tidak lihat itu, Kindaichi?!"

"Pasukanmu harus menguasainya kalau kau mau menjalankannya!"

"Mereka cukup menurut dan melakukan perintah saja! Mereka hanya harus menyeimbangkan diri mereka dengan strategi itu!"

 _Ini dia._

"Menyeimbangkan, menyeimbangkan saja yang keluar dari mulutmu!"

"Lalu bagaimana?!"

"Jangan kau pikir semua pasukkanmu bisa melakukannya!"

"Mereka harus bisa!"

"Apa maksudmu 'harus'?! Kau mau mengorbankan mereka, begitu?!"

"Anu…. maaf saya memotong pembicaraan…. " Seorang pengawal mendadak berbicara. Semua orang langsung menoleh.

"Sa- eh- maaf.. maafkan saya sebelumnya..… di…. di pertempuran sebelumnya, saya ada di pasukkan yang dipimpin oleh Pangeran Kageyama…."

Pengawal itu menelan ludah sejenak.

"Sa- saya rasa….. benar kata Yang Mulia Kindaichi. Kami.. tidak sanggup kalau harus menjalankan perintah sesulit itu….. "

Kageyama kesal dan langsung berdiri, "Apa maksudmu?! Kalau kau tidak menuruti perintahku saat itu, kau mungkin sudah mati juga sekarang!"

"Ma-maafkan saya.. Yang Mulia.. Tapi.. ini bukan hanya demi saya… tapi.. semua pasukan…"

"Tinggal menurut saja apa salahnya?! Kau cukup bergerak lebih baik! Akan kuberikan celah untuk kalian menyerang! Kau mau menang atau tidak?! Turuti perintahku kal-"

"KAGEYAMAAA!"

Suara Raja mendadak memenuhi ruangan. Semua orang terkejut, tak terkecuali Hinata dan Kageyama.

"Tapi Ayah-"

"HENTIKAN KEEGOISANMU ITU!"

Kageyama langsung terdiam.

"Kageyama…" Raja menghela nafas sebentar. "Kembalilah ke kamarmu dan dinginkan kepalamu".

Mata Yang Mulia Raja memandang langsung ke arah Kageyama,

"Keegoisanmu tidak dibutuhkan di sini."

* * *

.

.

.

Hinata mengetuk pintu kamar tidur Kageyama, "Kageyama, ini aku. Aku membawakan susu dan kue untukmu."

Hinata harus menunggu selama 3 detik untuk mendengar jawaban "masuklah" dari dalam.

Begitu Hinata masuk, ia dikejutkan oleh tumpukkan buku yang berserakan seluruh kamar Kageyama yang besar itu. Kageyama sedang duduk di kursinya. Semua aksesoris kebesarannya telah dia lepas dan ia geletakkan begitu saja di antai, hanya bersisa jas putih dengan celana hitamnya. Sosok pemuda berambut hitam itu menjadi berbeda sekali dengan saat dia memakai jubah kebesaran. Ya, Hinata selalu terpesona pada sosok itu.

"Taruh saja di meja."

Hinata harus melangkah lebar-lebar melewati buku-buku itu agar tak menginjaknya. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Tidak ada."

Pandangan Hinata berubah kecut setelah mendengar jawaban ketus itu.

Setelah menaruh susu dan kuenya seperti yang diperintahkan, Hinata merapikan aksesoris kebesaran Kageyama dan buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai satu persatu. Kageyama melihatnya sejenak.

"Ambilkan buku berwarna biru bergambar perisai dan dua pedang."

"Eh?" Hinata mencari buku yang di maksud. "Oh ini." Lalu memberikannya pada Kageyama.

Hinata mengawasinya beberapa saat. Pangeran itu membaca buku yang diberikan Hinata dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sebentar, lalu menulis sesuatu. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian dia menggeram marah dan meremas-remas kertasnya dan membuangnya. Sepertinya sudah banyak sekali kertas yang diperlakukan sama. Remasan kertas itu berserakan dimana-mana. Hinata mengambilnya satu, lalu membukanya.

Dan isinya membuat Hinata tersenyum.

Strategi perang. Dengan tulisan besar di atasnya "UTAMAKAN PASUKAN."

Hinata membuka lembaran yang lain, semua kertas itu punya tulisan yang sama. Sepertinya Pangeran di hadapannya sedang mempelajari bagaimana membuat strategi perang tanpa menyangkut pautkan keegoisannya. Bentakkan sang Ayah sepertinya benar-benar membuatnya ingin berubah.

Suara tawa kecil Hinata membuat Kageyama menoleh.

"Apanya yang lucu?"

"Oh… jadi kau sedang mempelajari ini?"

"Ugh!" Muka Kageyama mendadak memerah dan dia mengambil kertas yang ada di tangan Hinata, "Berisik!"

Tingkah Kageyama malah membuat Hinata tambah tertawa, "Kau ini pangeran yang lugu ya, ahahahahah!"

"Jangan tertawa kau! Keluar sana!"

"Tidak bisa" Hinata berjalan ke arah buku-buku yang masih belum selesai ia rapikan, masih tetap sambil setengah tertawa. " Aku harus menyelesaikan ini dulu."

"Biar nanti kurapikan sendiri!"

Hinata tidak mempedulikan Kageyama.

"Hoi!"

Hinata mengangkat tumpukan bukunya dengan kedua tangannya dan menaruhnya di lemari buku Kageyama.

"Hoi, Hinata!"

"Syukurlah." Kata Hinata setelah menutup pintu lemari itu.

"Heh?"

"Aku sempat khawatir padamu." Pandangannya tertuju pada si Pangeran. "Kau keluar dari ruangan rapat dengan raut muka yang mengkhawatirkan. Tadi aku bermaksud untuk mengejarmu, tapi Ayah yang berdiri di sampingku melarang."

Kageyama terdiam, lalu menjumput kue dan susu yang tadi dibawakan oleh Hinata. Setelah memberikan satu kue pada Hinata, pangeran itu menyuruh Hinata untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku ingin tahu jawabanmu."

"Soal apa?"

Kageyama menunduk sebentar, "Apa aku tidak pantas jadi Raja nanti?"

Hinata terkisap, "Kenapa kau mendadak menanyakan hal itu?"

"Yah kau lihat sendiri sewaktu rapat tadi. Aku tidak bermaksud egois sama sekali. Aku memang mengambil keputusan yang menurutku benar. Aku merasa itu adalah strategi terbaik. Aku bisa menguasainya dengan mudah. Mereka hanya tinggal mengikuti. Apa salahnya? Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk egois. Sama sekali tidak."

Hinata menggigit kecil kue yang ada di tangannya.

"Hei Kageyama."

Orang yang dipanggil mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kau punya teknik dan strategi yang bagus dalam hal berperang. Kau menentukan semua strategi ini dilihat dari mana?"

"Heh? Dari keadaan cuaca, tempat perang, jumlah pasukan dan teknik yang kukuasai."

"Nah, point terakhir itu, itu yang paling sering dibicarakan Ayah tentangmu."

"Kenapa dengan itu?"

"Mungkin kau bisa coba sesuai kan dengan orang lain."

"Orang lain?"

"Pasukanmu."

Kageyama masih memandang tidak mengerti, membuat Hinata sedikit emosi. "Kau ini cerdas tapi bodoh ya?"

"Apa maksudmu?!"

Hinata menghela nafas. "Aku tidak terlalu paham maksudnya, tapi Ayah pernah bilang kalau strategimu hanya akan sukses kalau kau sedang bertempur satu lawan satu dengan seseorang."

"Heh?"

"Belum tentu strategi yang sama bisa dipakai semua orang. Kau tidak berperang sendirian Kageyama. Kau punya 5 ribu orang dalam pasukanmu, bukan? Semua orang punya kadar kemampuan yang berbeda. Kalau aku ada di pasukanmu dan memaksakan diri untuk membiasakan tubuhku dengan teknikmu, mungkin aku sudah mati jauh-jauh hari."

Pundak Kageyama tersendal kaget, matanya mengkerut sedih karena membayangkan Hinata mati karenanya.

"Jadi maksudmu, aku harus menyesuaikan teknikku dengan kondisi dan kemampuan pasukanku? Lalu mencoba menempatkan diri di posisinya dan membayangkan aku jadi dia dengan semua kelebihan dan kekurangannya, begitu? "

Hinata mengangguk.

Kageyama menggumam. " Bayangkan aku adalah pasukan yang punya kelebihan dan kekurangan itu, lalu pikirkan strateginya….hmmm."

"Misal kalau aku, bayangkan aku sedang bertarung satu lawan satu dengan seseorang. Aku menang di kecepatan, teknik apa yang bagus untukku?"

Kageyama berpikir sejenak. "Berarti kau bisa dengan cepat bergerak untuk menyerang titik lemah lawan. Pancing lawan agar terus bergerak ke depan, saat badan lawan condong ke depan, kau bisa menunduk ke samping dan tendang kakinya ke belakang agar dia jatuh. Setelah itu, langsung berputarlah dan serang lehernya dari belakang."

Hinata tertegun, lalu bediri dan berteriak, "Kau ini, teknik sebagus itu kenapa tidak kau beritahu dari dulu bodoh?! Itu bagus sekali kalau buat peraaang!"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyalahkanku?! Itu karena kau tidak pernah bertanya!"

Hinata duduk kembali sambil melengos kesal, lalu memakan potongan kue terakhirnya dan berbicara sambil setengah mengunyah. "Kau lihat sendiri? Kau bisa melakukannya kan? Aku heran padamu Kageyama."

Setelah suasana hening sesaat Kageyama berdiri secara mendadak membuat Hinata kaget.  
"Hei Hinata, dimana aku bisa mendapat semua informasi tentang pasukan kerajaan?"

* * *

.

.

.

Keesok harinya:

Hinata mengentuk pintu kamar Kageyama beberapa kali tapi tidak ada jawaban.

"Pangeran Kageyama ada di lapangan. Melihat para pasukan yang sedang latihan." Itu jawaban salah satu penjaga yang kebetulan lewat.

Hinata berlari ke jendela dan menemukan Kageyama di bawah sana. Ia terlihat sedang berbicara dengan Ayah Hinata yang sedang melatih pasukannya. Hinata tersenyum.

Sama sekali tidak disangka oleh Hinata bahwa perkataannya benar-benar dilaksanakan oleh Kageyama. Semenjak saat itu, Kageyama terlihat berkumpul dengan beberapa pasukan yang sedang bergerumul untuk menanyakan apa yang membuat mereka kesulitan dalam beradu pedang, membuat pasukan lain penasaran dan ikut mendekat. Para pasukan itu terlihat antusias lalu bertanya lagi pada Kageyama. Kageyama sukses menjadikan para pasukanya menjadi teman hingga mereka tidak sungkan sama sekali untuk bertanya. Pada malam hari, saat kembali membawakan Kageyama kue dan susu, ia menemukan Kageyama sedang membaca semua kertas yang berisikan informasi tentang pasukan yang dia dapat dari Ayah Hinata. Dia mempelajarinya benar-benar. Tapi masih saja buku dan kertas berserakan di mana-mana.

Sempat Hinata berpikiran Kageyama akan menjadi terlalu antusias dan bergadang untuk menyelesaikan kegiatannya. Jadi ia diam di kamar Kageyama dan mengawasi. Ia bermaksud memprotesnya. Tapi Hinata salah besar, setelah melihat jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, Kageyama membereskan semua kertasnya, dan menyuruh Hinata menyiapkan piyamanya karena ia akan pergi tidur.

"Aku butuh istirahat agar aku bisa berpikiran jernih besok."

Hinata lega. Benar-benar lega. "Baiklah."

Sepertinya sang Raja melihat berkembangan itu. Beberapa kali menemukan sang Raja diam-diam mengawasi Kageyama dari kejauhan. Wajah Raja terlihat begitu senang, meski ia tak menunjukkannya secara jelas.

Sehari sebelum perang dimulai, mereka kembali melakukan rapat. Semua orang sempat kaget karena Strategi yang di usulkan Kageyama sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Hampir semua orang di rapat menyetujuinya. Mereka mendapatkan tujuh strategi serangan. Lima di antaranya adalah strategi dari Kageyama.

Dan apa hasil dari strategi itu saat perang terjadi?

Ya. Kemenangan besar. Sangat besar.

Terutama di pasukan Kageyama sendiri. Pasukan Kageyama hampir tidak berkurang sama sekali. Hanya beberapa korban tewas dan kebanyakan luka ringan sampai berat. Semua orang berteriak senang. Semua strategi yang di usulkan Kageyama berjalan sukses. Tidak ada yang mampu diucapkan oleh Hinata saat mendengar semua pasukannya mendapat kemenangan besar. Ia hanya berteriak bahagia. Ia bangga pada Kageyama.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Hinata berpapasan pada salah seorang dokter kerajaan saat sedang berada di depan pintu kamar Kageyama. Begitu Hinata masuk, ia mendapati Kageyama dengan perban yang membalut perutnya sampai dada.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

" Ini sudah biasa."

Hinata memberikan gelas susu untuk si Pangeran. "Kau berhasil."

Kageyama mengangguk pelan.

"Tadi ada seorang pengawal yang mendadak datang padaku. Katanya ia ingin aku menyampaikan permohonan maafnya padamu. Karena kecerobohannya, kau harus melindunginya dan hasilnya kau dapat luka di punggung."

"Apa dia tidak apa-apa?"

"Dia baik-baik saja. Tapi aku khawatir padamu, jadi aku langsung ke sini tadi."

Kageyama langsung menghabiskan susu yang diberikan oleh Hinata. "Itu sudah tugasku."

"Tapi kau benar-benar mengagetkan, Kageyama. Aku tidak percaya hasilnya akan sebagus ini."

"Ini berkat kau. Kalau kau tidak menjelaskan padaku malam itu, mungkin aku sendiri sudah akan mati di medan perang karena keegoisanku sendiri."

Hinata harus menahan merah di mukanya, "Kau yang bertanya duluan."

Kageyama tampak mengawasi wajah Hinata cukup lama, "Kau sadar Hinata? Kau menyelamatkan aku dua kali. Yang pertama tiga belas tahun lalu, dan yang kemarin itu. Aku begini berkat kau."

"Eh.. a.. aku kan tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Kau yang melakukannya. Terima kasih, Hinata."

Hinata mendapati Kageyama memandangnya lembut. Hinata kaget dengan pandangan itu. Dia gugup. Muka Hinata akhirnya memerah juga.

"Pa-pandangan macam apa itu? Seperti bukan kau saja."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?!" Kageyama meremas kepala Hinata kesal.

"Aduh.. aduh.. aduh duh... sakit!"

Kageyama melepasnya dan menghela nafas. "Tapi aku tidak bisa bergerak leluasa dengan luka seperti ini."

"Apa lukanya cukup parah?"

"Tidak, lukanya tidak terlalu dalam, hanya saja cukup panjang."

"Hee.."

Keduanya diam. Tirai kamar Kageyama bergerak lembut terkena angin. Kageyama berjalan dan membukanya. Angin itu pun mengganti targetnya. Kali ini rambut dan kemeja Kageyama yang bergerak lembut. Indah. Hinata terpaku melihat pemandangan itu.

"Hinata?"

"Ah? Eh?" Hinata kaget dan langsung tersadar.

"Ada apa? Kenapa mukamu memerah?"

Hinata gelagapan mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Ah? Me.. merah? Ti-tidak.. itu hanya pantulan cahaya dari warna cendelamu yang atas itu kok. Hahaha."

Kageyama mendekatinya, "Benar?" Ia menempelkan tangannya di kening Hinata. "Kau tidak demam'kan?"

"Be-benar kok! Aku sehat! Aku sehat!"

"Kau berkeringat."

 _Tuhaan tolong aku! Jangan sampai Kageyama sadar!_

"A-aku tidak apa! Aku baik-baik saja!

Kageyama mengawasi wajahnya. Hinata tidak bisa bergerak atau apapun. Jantungnya semakin berdebar kencang sampai-sampai ia takut kalau Kageyama bisa mendengarnya.

 _Bersikap santai Hinata! Santai! Jangan terlalu mencolok!_

Belum sempat Hinata menenangkan dirinya, ia kembali dikejutkan oleh tangan Kageyama yang menempel di pipinya.

"Ah? Ka- Kageyamaa?!"

Kageyama tidak menyahut. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata.

"He-hei?! Kageyamaaa" Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Hinata selain gemetar, Karena semakin lama Kageyama semakin mendekat, ia hanya terpaku sambil menutup matanya.

 _Apa-apaan ini?! Hentikaaan!_

Cukup lama Hinata menunggu, tidak ada reaksi lanjut dari Kageyama. Ia mengintip, ternyata si Pangeran sudah menjauhkan wajahnya kembali dan kini tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Oh... begitu ya? Syukurlah."

"A-apanya yang begitu? Apanya yang syukurlah?"

Kageyama menggeleng pelan.

 _Ti-tidak... jangan-jangan Kageyama sadar tentang perasaanku? Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana reaksinya nanti?_

Hinata sudah tidak kuat lagi berada di tempat itu.

"A..aku akan kembali ke dapur."

Belum sempat Hinata membalikkan badannya Kageyama sudah menghalangi dengan menarik tangan Hinata.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Ke- ke dapur.."

"Diamlah di sini dulu."

"Ta…ta.. tapi aku harus kembali ke dapur."

Kageyama tidak mempedulikan alasannya. Ia menarik lengan Hinata dan berjalan ke dekat tempat tidurnya. Ia duduk di sana.

"K-kageyama?"

"Duduklah."

"Eh.. aku.."

"Duduk."

Hinata tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Pandangan Pangeran di depannya sudah bukan pandangan yang bisa mentoleransi apapun.

Begitu Hinata duduk di sampingnya secara tiba-tiba menaruh kepalanya ke pundak Hinata. Tentu saja Hinata jadi salah tingkah.

"A… a…ad-ada apa Kageyama?"

"Malam ini temani aku."

"Eh.. te- temani bagaimana?

"Tidurlah di sini."

"Ha? Eh? Tu-tunggu dulu apa maksudnya?"

"Tidurlah di sini, bersamaku."

Siapa yang tidak kebingungan saat mendapat permintaan seperti itu secara mendadak. Selama ini Kageyama sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kalau dia punya maksud atau perasaan apa-apa pada Hinata.

"Ka- a- apa maksudnya? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba begini?"

Kageyama kembali menegakkan kepalanya. Memandang Hinata tajam. Tapi pandangan itu masih menyiratkan semburat merah dan sedikit kegugupan.

"Aku menyukaimu, Hinata."

"Heh?!"

"Aku menyukaimu."

Muka Hinata langsung saja kembali memerah. Ia gemetar tidak percaya. "J-jangan aneh-aneh kau ini! Mengatakan hal itu secara mendadak."

"Hinata, aku serius." Kageyama terus mengejar muka Hinata yang dipalingkan darinya. Ia memegang muka Hinata dengan kedua tangannya dan memaksa Hinata memandangnya, "Hinata."

"Aku menyukaimu dari dulu. Itulah alasan kenapa aku terus memintamu menemaniku."

Hinata hanya bisa salah tingkah melihat keseriusan Kageyama. Bingung, malu, gugup, takut bercampur dengan rasa sukanya pada Kageyama yang terpendam selama ini meluap ke sekujur tubuhnya.

"Kau menyukaiku juga kan?"

Hinata membelalak kaget. Lalu menunduk dan mengangguk perlahan. Melihat itu Kageyama langsung memeluknya erat.

"He-hei Kageyama, jangan begini nanti lukamu terbuka! Lepas! Hei!"

Kageyama sama sekali tidak merespon protes itu. Ia justru mempererat pelukannya saat Hinata mencoba meronta. Karena sadar semua yang dia lakukan sia-sia, akhirnya Hinata menurut.

"Hinata, tidurlah di sini."

"Ta-tapi…."

"Aku mohon."

Mati sudah. Hinata tak mampu menolaknya lagi. Bahkan Kageyama yang merupakan seorang pangeran kerajaan yang bisa mendapatkan apapun yang ia mau hanya dengan memerintah , kini merendahkan diri padanya dan mengatakan sebuah permohonan. Ditambah lagi, Hinata bisa merasakan degup jantung Kageyama yang cepat karena telapak tangannya menempel pada dada Kageyama. Dan jemari Kageyama yang sedang bermemeluknya bergetar dengan lembut. Hinata sadar, Kageyama benar-benar serius tentang semua ucapannya.

Hinata menelan ludah, menjawab dengan suara malu bercampur bahagia.

"B-Baiklah."

.

.

.

 **OMAKE:**

Kedua pemuda itu dikagetkan oleh jam weker tua Hinata yang sengaja ia bawa ke kamar Kageyama saat Sang Pangeran memintanya tidur di sana. Jam sudah menunjuk ke angka 4. Waktunya aktifitas kerajaan dimulai.

"Apaan sih berisik pagi-pagi begini?"

Hinata tidak menjawab, setelah berjuang keras menahan kantuknya dan mematikan jam weker, Ia bangun dari tempat tidur. Ia melihat tubuhnya yang sama sekali tidak berpakaian. Hinata langsung malu sendiri. Saat berdiri tiba-tiba kaki dan punggungnya tak sanggup menahan tubuhnya. Ia jatuh.

"Aduh duh duh….." Hinata mengelus punggungnya yang sakit "Kageyama bodoh! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku semalam?!"

Kageyama hanya berdecak sebal sambil menutupi seluruh kepalanya dengan selimut, "Berisik!"

Hinata hanya menggerutu sambil memakai pakaian yang semalam dilempar begitu saja oleh Kageyama. Cukup lama waktu yang dia butuhkan untuk menemukan celana pendeknya.

Kageyama mengintip Hinata yang sedang memakai bajunya, berkali-kali pemuda berambut jeruk iu mengkucek matanya. Memang, baru dua jam mereka tidur. Kalau untuk Kageyama sendiri masih punya waktu istirahat sekitar tiga jam sampai waktu bangunnya datang. Tapi Hinata mau tidak mau harus kembali bersiap untuk bekerja lagi.

"Kau selalu bangun jam segini?"

"Iya. Aku harus siap-siap."

Kageyama diam sesaat, "Kau itu kelelahan. Tidurlah lagi. "

"Kalau aku dimarahi kepala pelayan bagaimana? Lagipula salah siapa aku jadi kurang tidur begini, ha?!"

Kali ini Kageyama yang tidak menjawab. Ia kembali memperbaiki selimutnya dan menggeliat malas. Dia membalik badannya membelakangi Hinata, tapi hanya sesaat, setelah itu dia memandang Hinata lagi. Pemuda berambut jeruk yang sukses menyita semua perhatiannya itu telah siap dengan semua bajunya dan berpamitan padanya.

"Hinata."

Hinata hampir menutup pintu Kageyama dari luar menoleh. "Ya?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

BLAAAM! Hinata langsung membanting pintu itu dan pergi dengan kesal. Ia sadar kalau hari itu masih terlalu pagi untuk muka yang memerah padam.

 _Kageyama bodoh! Kageyama bodoooh! Kenapa dia selalu mengatakan hal semacam itu secara tiba-tiba?!_

Hinata berlari ke arah kencang dapur dengan senyum yang tak bisa ia tahan.

.

.

.

.

.

Note :

Yahooo~~

Liburan yak liburan

bosen? iya sangat.

Nulis aja lah.

kebetulan cerita ini sebenernya udah masuk di otak jauh2 hari

akhirnya bisa ditulis juga.

untuk part 2 silahkan langsung di tengok beberapa hari lagi,

lagi proses kok ~

aku bingung ngatur jalan ceritanya

niatnya sih mau dibikin langsung

takutnya kepanjangan.

kalau kalian butuh lebih banyak adegan romantis dari pasangan ini,

ada di part 2

:3

untuk yang bagian awal, aku memaklumi kalau kalian bosan bacanya soalnya fokusnya hanya tentang kageyama saja.

aku juga sempat kesulitan memikirkan nama marga, "kindaichi dan kageyama satu keluarga? itu kan nama marga."

akhirnya "Kageyama", "Hinata", "Kindaichi" dan lain-lain itu yang kupakai sebagai nama kecil.

karena pake "tobio" dan "shouyou" kurang sreg di hati -_-

maaf kalo lagi2 banyak typo, typo adalah kelebihanku :3

sankyuu~


End file.
